Phil Coulson
Phil Coulson is a character from Marvel Comics, having been introduced as a key character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far With Melinda May * Archer and Lana vs. Coulson and May (Completed) * John Steed and Emma Peel vs. Phil Coulson and Melinda May (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Amanda Waller (DC Comics) * James Bond * Jerry Lewis (Totally Spies) History Phillip J. "Phil" Coulson has been a long term agent for S.H.I.E.L.D., the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, serving as the aide-de-camp of Director Nick Fury. After Coulson was killed by Loki, Fury used Project T.A.H.I.T.I. to bring him back to life and alter his memory to believe he was merely wounded. Coulson was given his own team, and after he was promoted to be S.H.I.E.L.D.’s director, he kept using that team for important missions. Throughout the many important events that transpired, he continued to work behind the scenes to deal with threats below the Avengers' radar. Among those that Phil Coulson has worked with are Melinda May, Daisy Johnson, Bobbi Morse, and Alisha Whitley. To deal with the super-powered villain, Ophelia, Coulson served as a host for the demonic being known as the Ghost Rider. After the destruction of Ophelia, Coulson returned to his normal self, while the Ghost Rider returned to Robbie Reyes. While talking to Reyes, they suggest that there was more to the bargain than Coulson just acting as a host for the Ghost Rider, but Coulson decided not to share what that was. Death Battle Info Appearance Phil Coulson is about six-foot tall, with a high forehead, and brown hair. He usually wears a dark blue or gray suit, with a white shirt and tie. On missions where he expects trouble, he will often exchange the suit coat for a bulletproof vest. Powers and Abilities * Martial arts * Proficient with firearms * Master analyst – Coulson is an expert at drawing conclusions based on limited information. For example, he has able to generate a description of what a man looked liked based on the way he typed, and he was also able to identify an Asgardian from simple questions. * Master diplomat - He can deal amicably with friendly, though super-powered individuals, such as Asgardians. He can also work with hostile individuals, like when he talked Calvin Zabo/Mr. Hyde into working with him. Weapons and Equipment * Prosthetic Left Hand – Coulson lost his left hand in the line of duty, so a prosthetic one was created specially for him. The hand connects to his nervous system through a special port on the stump of his real arm. It has the following capabilities: ** Enhanced Strength – With this hand, Coulson was able to crush a metal pipe. ** Energy Shield – The hand can project an energy shield that looks somewhat like that belonging to Captain America. ** Other Capabilities – Coulson has claimed other powers for the hand, including having a “laser finger,” but these were never shown to actually exist. * Smith & Wesson M&P9 – This is the standard sidearm carried by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. It is a semi-automatic pistol that fires 9x9mm ammunition, and has a 10- or 17-round magazine. * Smith & Wesson M&P9 Compact – This pistol is a smaller version of the standard M&P, and is also a semi-automatic pistol that fires 9x9mm ammunition. The one that Phil carries probably has the 10-round magazine. * Glock 17 - Before it’s replacement by the Smith & Wesson M&P, the Glock 17 was S.H.I.E.L.D.’s standard sidearm. It is a semi-automatic pistol that fires 9mm Luger ammunition, and has an 18-round magazine. * I.C.E.R. (Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railgun) Pistol - This pistol was created by Agent Leopold Fitz, and appears to be based on the Baby WE Hi-Capa 3.8 (Type 8) airsoft pistol, though its internals are probably completely different. It fires special projectile that contains a tiny amount of dendrotoxin that incapacitates human targets without causing any permanent harm. Note: This weapon has been shown to be ineffective against super-powered individuals. * Bulletproof vest - Coulson will often wear this vest if he has reason to believe that he is going into a dangerous situation. He often wears it under his sport coat, but has been known to wear it without. Feats and Strengths * His "death" enabled the formation of the Avengers. * Gave the Avengers the location to Strucker's base. * Briefly served as a principal at Midtown High School. * Defeated a group of HYDRA with a pen. Flaws and Weaknesses * Originally suffered visions from the genetic memory within the Kree blood used to bring him back to life. Gallery Phil_Coulson_AVENGERS.jpg|Phil Coulson in sunglasses. Phil_Coulson_picking_donuts.png|Phil Coulson choosing between Little Debbie powdered and frosted donuts. Comic_Book_Phil_Coulson.png|Phil Coulson in the comic books. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Gun Wielders Category:Marvel Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Team leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Shield Users Category:Cyborg Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Avengers Member Category:Movie Combatants Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human